youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Videogamedunkey
Jason Gastrow (born ), known by his YouTube username Videogamedunkey or simply Dunkey, is an American YouTuber, video game commentator, reviewer, and comedian previously known for his League of Legends videos. He has played with several famous LoL gamers and is good friends with PBat (PaperBatVG). Dunkey has played both famous and unknown video games; many of his titles are misleading as to the game he's playing. Dunkey rarely keeps series prominence and prefers distributing his unique brand of comedy over a variety of games. More recently Dunkey has shown a want to become a more varied channel, now featuring Videogame and Movie reviews, both serious and comedic, on his channel. As well as that he has shown a liking in Journalism and has made videos pointing out flaws in different industries. Videogamedunkey is currently engaged with Leahbee, a popular YouTuber with over 200,000 subscribers. She can be easily identified for her high-pitched voice. League of Legends Dunkey put down his roots on YouTube primarily as a LoL (League of Legends) content creator making over 180+ videos of the highly popular game. His last LoL video was made on 12th September 2015 and was titled "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjzgbZL12VI%7CI'm Done With League of Legends " and was meant to signify his end with the game after Riot games banned his account whilst he was trying to make another video because of 'Toxicity' (as ironic as the situation was). He made the video to put down reasons why he was stopping content on the game as well as apologize to the fans who came to know his as a LoL channel. This change arguably helped his channel in the long run, bringing new fans from the different areas he was able to cover because of this. Current Series * League of Legends (ended) * Super Mario 64 (hiatus) * Halo Recap (periodic) * Megaman 2 (hiatus) * Wheelman (hiatus) * Earthbound (hiatus) * Metal Gear Solid V: Phantom Pain (hiatus) * Overwatch (hiatus) * Dunkviews (active) Movies reviewed *The Shining *Spiderman 3 Games Played * Undertale * Hitman: Absolution * Happy Wheels (Wheelman) * Hearthstone * Juno * Dora's Fantastic Gymnastic Adventure * Glover * Gex (for about 2 seconds) * 300 Heroes * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance * Metal Gear Solid V: Phantom Pain * Metal Gear: Survive * DotA 2 * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Skyman) * Red Dead Redemption * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (also Skyman) * Halo 1-4 * Akinator.com * Super Rub-Dub (Bubberducky) * Super Mario 64 * Mega Man 2 * Octodad: Dadliest Catch * Kanye Quest * GTA III * GTA Vice City * GTA San Andreas * GTA IV * GTA V * Slender * Divekick * Tank Search (developed by him and PBat) * G-Mod: Prop Hunt * G-Mod: Trouble in Terrorist Town * Left 4 Dead * Thirty Flights of Loving * Um Jammer Lammy * Saints Row the Third * Saints Row IV * Game Dev Tycoon * Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension * Sonic '06 * Dishonored * Runescape * Playstation: All-Star Battle Order Royale * Superman 64 * Lord of the Rings: Guardians of Middle Earth * Payday: The Heist * Tokyo Jungle * Sleeping Dogs * Team Fortress 2 * Golden Eye 007: Reloaded * The Last of Us * Guns of Icarus * Street Fighter IV * The Incredible Hulk * Draw My Thing * Bioshock Infinite * Toy Story * Twisted Metal * Far Cry 3 * Super Adventure Box * Splinter Cell * Bloons Tower Defense (with PBat) * Resident Evil 6 * Mass Effect 3 * Spy Fox: Dry Cereal * Portal 2 * Darius Twin * Uncharted 3 * Super Smash Bros. Melee * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Deus Ex: Human Revolution * Minecraft * Duke Nukem Forever * Asura's Wrath * Silent Hill 2 * Counter Strike: Source * Counter Strike: Global Offensive (Gold Nova 1) * The Legend of Zelda (Original) * Battletoads * Crysis 2 * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * Killzone 3 * Trine 2 * Donkey Kong Country Returns * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * Earthbound * Overwatch * Shenmue 2 * Takeshi's Challenge * Uno * Ackbar * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * KOTOR * Kane and Lynch * Celeste * Many More... Dunkey and PBat In the past, Dunkey and Pbat have made several playthroughs under Good Meets Evil. Many of the playthroughs have been discontinued. Games Played * Minecraft (3) * Dead Rising 2 (12) * Bloons TD (1) * Dead Island (1) * Resident Evil 6 (1) * Lara Croft: Guardian of Light (6) Quotes * I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs, please. * Your wish is my command, bitch! (Car Stealers Five) * Holy Shiiiit. Holy Shitamole. (Fallout 4) * See ya later, F——ckers. (Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare) * Watch this. Shut the f——ck up, Daryl, you don't know, I'm a navy seal! Watch this. SHUT THE FUCK UP! (Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare) * Wait a minute, why am I a monkey in an oval? (Watch_Dogs) * Is this pizza hut? More like Pizza Butt! * You beat missions on hard difficulty, you get f——cking dickbubcus for it. (Destiny) * It's very advanced because the game is spelled with an underscore between Watch and Dogs. * The PvP is a cut above garbage like Call of Duty Tree Warfare...(Destiny) * At least I can always go back to Knack.(Watch_Dogs) * Did you know the driving in this game was developed by a gay rattle snake? Fabio Enchilada? (Watch_Dogs) * Eh I'm a f——cking cop I can shoot anybody get the hell out of my way, you other cop. I'm a f——cking cop look at this shit WeeeeeeBjeeeeeahuh yeah I'm right back on you I'm a f——cking cop. * Dunkey Roll. * This guys the killedest guy! * SHUT THE FUCK UP. * Hey, it's me, Dunkey! * PELICAN! (Halo Recaps) * I'm Hitman! (Hitman) * I'm Megaman! * I'm Sneakman! * I'm outta here! * I'm going back in! * GOTCHA! * What the bitch? * Singed Flip! * Let's go to the ocean. (GTA) * Kindle? Nook? More like Josh Cook! * Good Job Dunkey. * Good Bye Dunkey. * YOU BITCH. * What the hell is going on, what is this, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON?! * It'll be YEEEEEEEEEEEEEARS before you can face me, Soraka! * No, not the Captcha! * Aww, shit... * Come back here you little whore. * Ya dumb bitch. * According to mah calcalatians _____. * We could rule this city SpidaMan, or we could just fight to the death. * Do you even know who I am?! I'm videogamedunkey... I have over 10 videos! * With these gunnas... I'm unkillable * It was Singed the whole time. * This wouldn't be the first time I choked a woman. * FUCKO! * And the legend continues... * KNOCK KNOCK. BILL CLINTON! * Anuda day, anuda play - MLK (Operation Teemo) * I call this technique: Not even close baby. * OOO MAMA! * I did it! I killed Smite baby! * Pizza Chen? More like PIECE OF SHIT! * Foolishly, I tried communicating with the chicken. Only to catch a glimpse, of the unparalleled f——ckness of a chicken's mind. (League of Legends: Guide to Chickens) * Like taking candy from a sandwich. * BOTTLE BLAST! (Hitman Bottleer) * The gaaaaames! (Kingdom Hearts) * Well ya' know. ______ is the best right now. (League of Legends: Best Champion) * Ay baby! You got parking? Cause I'm gonna park my car! * I'm sick of this. You know what Fiora? Get the f——ck out of here. On my wings. Get the f——ck out of here Fiora. Mid-air Mambo Kill bitch. * Dunder Kill! * Double-Decker Dunder! * Deadlykill? More like FUCKIN' DEAD. * I thought this was a hardcore game. * Woah this is a hardcore game! * Frogger woulda done it! * Get'em outta here! * And I betta get it too * Hey I get on teamspeak 3 * Wait a Minute, Urgot? YOU SAID THERE WOULD BE CHEERIOS, YOU BASTARD! (LoL: Super Irelia) * Gg pro riven alert * Hold and release to create a diamond field...F——ck you, Satan! (bioshock infinity) * NOT EVEN CLOSE BABBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY * That's because he's never seen my DOWNTOWN DUNKERONI THREE CHEESE BRONCO DICK SURPRISE WONDERMIN'S HELLSHOT FROM OUTER SPACE YOU BITCH. * But Dunkey, how come my son can't be in Ikon? I simply say "because your SON SUCKS SO MUCH DICK AT THIS VIDEO GAME". * So long gay bowser! * Say goodbye to madda goose * Now I've got the shotgun! PHAHAHAHAHA! * Im gonna take this kidney okay Richard? * A medieval for the G64 I call it Bool's Realm 64 * How did it get Drew Pickles!? * This Pizza Hut? More like pizza butt. * Anyone got a mic? (kid replies) Shut up dumb dumb * I am Bowser from Sonic * Phillip prepare Operation: Dunderbird. * Oh, Let's Get My Truck Buddy Maynerd WOO! Get Er Done Boy! (Worst Game Yet) *That match reminds me of that time that I beat Sky in Smash! *I-Is that you baghoul...? *Yeah, I stopped listening to that guy after he said Bubsy 3D sucked. *WITH DA MONAY, YOU CAN SHOP IN TOWN Subscriber Milestones *Dunkey reached 1 Million Subscribers on June 14 2014 *Dunkey reached 2 Million Subscribers on November 10 2015 *Dunkey reached 3 Million Subscribers on January 1 2017 *Dunkey reached 4 Million Subscribers on November 4 2017 dunkey.expsw.com Channels Before "Videogamedunkey" * jmonkey21 2006-2010 * Meatwadsprite 26, 2008 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views